Rita
Rita is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! She is the female worker at Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Burgeria Chef Loves: Garlic Hates: Subtitles Rita moved to Burgerburgh shortly after winning a job at Papa’s Burgeria. Rita works tirelessly all day behind the counter with her co-worker and friend, Marty. With her trusty Flipper 5000, Rita can craft the most delicious burgers around town. On her few days off, Rita loves watching the latest blockbuster movie at the Sugarplex Theater. Appearance Rita has medium dark skin with dark brunette hair and green eyeshadow. She wears a two-tone green-striped shirt with a sky blue collar and sleeves, a light blue skirt with white belt, and white shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Her shirt and hair are more detailed. Styles Style B Starting Papa's Pancakeria HD, Rita's Style B is her updated Burgeria uniform. She wears a tucked in polo shirt with pale, dark red trims and bottom half, black belt, and pants. She also wears white shoes with silver soles and black laces. Style B/H As her Style B until Papa's Pancakeria HD, Rita wears a red and golden yellow striped shirt with black collar and sleeves, a black skirt, and a pair of 3D glasses. She now wears this outfit during Sugarplex Film Fest. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *2 Cherries, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Raspberries *Blueberry Toast *Powdered Sugar *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *3 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *3 BBQ Boneless Wings (all) *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Fried Egg *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Gingerbread Man, Cherry, Gingerbread Man *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Gingerbread Man, Cherry, Gingerbread Man Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *2 Cherries, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Spaghetti *Hurry Curry *Parmesan Cheese *Garlic Rush *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapples *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Syrup *3 Bananas *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular French Cruller Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Tree Donut **Festive Swirl Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle *Regular Tree Donut with Blueberry Custard **Festive Swirl Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Tree Donut **Festive Swirl Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (top) *6 Chicken (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Mushrooms *Grilled Chicken *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Buffalo Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Cheese **Bacobites Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Mushrooms *Grilled Chicken *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Cheese **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gingerbread Man, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Gingerbread Man, Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner A *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Raisin Duds **Red Licorice, Cherry, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Popcorns Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Vented Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *8 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Gingersnap Crust *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Vented Crust *Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) *8 Frosted Wreaths (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Chicken *Chimichurri *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Pine Nuts *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Yellowtail **Shiitake Mushrooms **Snow Peas *Furikake *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tai **Shiitake Mushrooms **Spruce Tips *Merry Masago *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Peppermint Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Chicken *Chimichurri *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Raisin Duds *4 Sweetish Fish *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan *6 Chickens (Top) *6 Mushrooms (Bottom) *4 Tomatoes (Top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmasean *6 Onion Rings (Top) *6 Mushrooms (Bottom) *4 Tomatoes (Top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Italian Sausage on a Hollywood Bun *Blockbuster Butter *Boston Beanies *Fajita Veggies *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo Gold **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Italian Sausage on a French Toast Bun *Sausage Gravy *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Breakfast Blast **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Oatmeal Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Raisins **Rocky Road *Oatmeal Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Peanuts *Waffle Cone, Cherry, Waffle Cone Holiday (Christmas) *Oatmeal Cookie with Holiday Yum n' Ms **Chocolate Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Raisins **Rocky Road *Oatmeal Cookie with Holiday Yum n' Ms **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Santa's Cookie Syrup *Peanuts *Candy Cane *Waffle Cone, Cherry, Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (BavariaFest) *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Gebrannte Mandeln *4 Linzer Augen *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 BBQ Boneless Wings (All) * 3 Medium Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Blue Cheese Dips Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * 3 Lone Star Pit Boneless Wings (All) * 3 Medium Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular French Cruller ** Chocolate icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Red Rose Icing ** Caramel Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Regular French Cruller ** Chocolate icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Regular Letterbox Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Red Rose Icing ** Butterzinger Drizzle ** Baby Blots * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Golden Age Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 22 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 62 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 48 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 46 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Italian Sausage. *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Santa Cookie Drizzle. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with the Small Cup. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! She is unlocked with Dreamsicle Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Festive Swirl Icing. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Sugarplex Film Fest and Root Beer Float Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Wreaths. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Peppermint Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Sugarplex Film Fest and Sweetish Fish. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Sugarplex Film Fest and Hollywood Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Santa's Cookie Syrup. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers starting from Papa's Pancakeria HD to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Maggie in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Rita is the only customer to wear all of her outfits from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! in the restaurant time-management games. *She is the first female customer to become a chef. *She appears to like pineapples as well, as she orders them whenever they are available. *She and Olga are the only customers to have beauty marks. *When the player plays as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria, Rita isn't a customer, only her coworker Marty. **And if the player plays as Marty, Rita doesn't appear as a customer (and vice versa). *She is the first customer to have a triple order (three meat orders) in Papa's Wingeria/HD. **Her orders are also hard to get perfect scores on because she orders 9 wings. *She makes a cameo in the intro of Papa's Taco Mia!, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Marty (all previous workers). *A large Diet Fizzo and Buttered Popcorn are seen in her Flipdeck. She orders this in Papa's Hot Doggeria, however, she actually orders a medium Diet Fizzo and a small Buttered Popcorn. *Her Flipdeck photo is used for the "Concession Stand" badge icon in Papa's Cupcakeria HD. *Due to her representing Sugarplex Film Fest in Papa's Pancakeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, her Burgeria uniform becomes her Style B outfit. **She is also the first customer to have two different Style B outfits without getting her regular outfit (Style A) changed. Order Tickets Rita Mushroom.png|Rita's Pizzeria order Rita's Taco Mia order.png|Rita's Taco Mia order Rita Freezeria.png|Rita's Freezeria order Rita's Pancakeria Order.png|Rita's Pancakeria order Marty and Rita Burgeria HD.png|Rita's Burgeria HD order wingeria rita.png|Rita's Wingeria order Rita Hot.png|Rita's Hot Doggeria order Rita BTG.png|Rita's Burgeria To Go! order Rita Gingerbread.png|Rita's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Rita Cloud.png|Rita's Cupcakeria regular order Rita FHD.png|Rita's Freezeria HD order Rita Gondola.png|Rita's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Rita go.png|Rita's Pastaria regular order rita's freezeria to go order.jpg|Rita's Freezeria To Go! order Rita Xmas.png|Rita's Donuteria order during Christmas Rita Regular.png|Rita's Donuteria regular order Rita WHD.png|Rita's Wingeria HD order Rita PTG.png|Rita's Pizzeria To Go! order Rita's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Rita's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Rita's Cheeseria Regular.png|Rita's Cheeseria regular order Rita Xmas 2.png|Rita's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas ritacupcakeriatogo.png|Rita's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Rita Sugar.png|Rita's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Rita CHD.png|Rita's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.21.45 AM.png|Rita's Bakeria order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 1.29.11 PM.png|Rita's Bakeria regular order ritatmhc.png|Rita's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Ritatmh.png|Rita's Taco Mia HD regular order Ritasushih.PNG|Rita's Sushiria order during Christmas ritasushi.PNG|Rita's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Rita (Holiday).png|Rita's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Rita (Holiday).png|Rita's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Rita (Regular).png|Rita's Pancakeria HD regular order Rita’s Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ (Better Quality).jpeg|Rita's Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Rita Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Rita's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Rita (Holiday).png|Rita's Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Hot Doggeria HD Rita (Regular).png|Rita's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rita (Holiday).png|Rita's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rita (Regular).png|Rita's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Rita Holiday Scooperia Order.jpeg|Rita's Scooperia/HD order during Christmas. Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 4.47.42 AM.png|Rita's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Rita (Holiday).jpg|Rita's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Rita (Regular).jpg|Rita's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Rita’s wingeria to go order holiday.jpeg|Rita's Wingeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ. Rita’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Rita's Wingeria To Go! regular order Rita’s DTG! SPFF order.JPG|Rita's Donuteria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest. Rita’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Rita's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery RitaBCUA.png|Rita's look in Cupcakeria Ritaold.PNG Ritaold.png|Rita in Pizzeria Rita Bur.png 搜狗截图16年08月06日1312 1.png|Rita, along with Marty on Burgeria HD preview video Rita on papa's burgeria to go.png Rita (Taco Mia).png Rita new look.PNG Rita 3D glasses.png 5 (Rita).jpg|Rita's thumbs-up pic Exited rita.jpg Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg|Rita to the far left Burgeria banner.jpg Confused.png Frame03.jpg|Rita in "Off To Work" story Rita Outfits.png|Rita in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. PR.png|Perfect in Wingeria Burgeria to go.png|Rita in Burgeria To Go! icon Marty and Rita.png|Rita and her coworker Marty Poor Rita.png|"..." FreezeriaHDRita.jpg Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Rita.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Happy Rita Pastaria.jpg|Yummy Italian pasta! Perfect Pasta for Rita.png Perfect Pasta for Rita 2.png A Pastaria 3.PNG|"What's taking so long?" zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG Much people.jpg Perfect donuts for Rita.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-35-864.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png|Rita plays Steak And Jake Rita unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png Rita pizzaperfect.png Angry Rita.png Rita Pancakeria Perfect.png|Rita has some perfect breakfast! Rita Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png RitaGlitch.jpg|A glitch in Cheeseria where Rita appears twice! ritas rita.png Rita Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rita and Nick are happy with perfect cheese sandwich! Rita 3D.png|Rita like her cupcakes! Rita perfect.png|Rita is happy with her perfect Starlight Jubilee donuts! R4.jpg PapaWikipedia.png|Rita with a fan glove in Hot Doggeria rita's horrible day.PNG|Rita had a horrible day... Let's make Rita feel better! RITA HAPPY.PNG|Rita is very happy! =) RitaDiffOrderGoodScore.jpg|Rita gives a good score, even though she got a taco that was different from her order Screenshot (37r).png|Rita has her perfect Christmas pie! bandicam 2016-08-16 17-02-41-986.jpg|Rita loves the Classic Club! Perfect Sandwich - Rita.png|Perfect sandwich and fries for Rita! Rita perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Rita Perfect Taco - Rita (HD).png|Perfect taco at first visit... with a Special Recipe! Rita Style B.png|Rita's New Style B starting Pancakeria HD Rita Style H.png|Rita's Style B Pre-Pancakeria HD/Style H onwards Rita521.png Perfect! in Pancakeria HD.png|Rita's ready to kickstart Sugarplex Film Fest with a perfect breakfast! The "Perfect!" Sticker is also earned! IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0945.JPG July4th 2017.jpg IMG 1046.JPG|The Burgeria workers in Taco Mia To Go! Rita Applauds.png|Rita is fine with her sushi IMG 1121.JPG|Burgeria chefs in Pancakeria HD IMG 0677.JPG 1503402238020.jpg|Burgeria workers in Pizzeria HD Rita hotdogs.png RitaPerfect.png|Rita's perfect order RitawithMartyPNG.PNG|Rita and Marty in Pizzeria 883F2388-CC52-44B5-9AAD-C88F5DA2BA17.jpeg IMG_5205.JPG nothappyRita.PNG|Rita doesn't like this beautiful pasta. IMG_0360.PNG IMG_0391.PNG IMG 0395.PNG IMG_0592.PNG IMG_0772.PNG IMG_1117.PNG IMG_1123.PNG|... Rita Perfect Burger.png Angry Rita2.png Rita Not Pleased.png Rita Nervous.png IMG_1614.PNG IMG 2817.PNG IMG_1618.PNG|Add Fresh Garlic and Creamy Garlic Sauce to Rita's order. Marty and Rita Starlight Jubilee.png|Marty and Rita Happy 4th of July! Fan Art Rita.jpg|By Forumer Flipline Prudence Shy Skinny Characters.jpg Rita - Chibi.jpg|Rita Chibi Maker Rita (EPIC FAILED).png|By Blaze The Cat (EPIC FAILED) chibi rita uniform.jpg|Chibi Rita (Burgeria uniform) Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Flipline - Rita in Rotating Particle.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Rita.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeRita.PNG Rita_and_Marty_by_KawaiiPotato.jpg|By KawaiiPotato Customers by Ochakento.jpg|By Ochakento Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant es:Rita no:Rita Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters